


Unlaced and Undone

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the quiet ones isn't it? The less you expect it the more its there. Nina is more forward thinking and bold, believe Maylene she knows all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlaced and Undone

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 05 - Red @ [**kurohedonism**](http://kurohedonism.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : Slight D/s overtones (or M/s if you prefer seeing it that way), Thrill of getting caught

When Nina is pressing her up against the wall, her face turned the most fetching shade of scarlet a color - one the seamstress could never hope to replicate even with all the fabric dyes in the world. As her slender fingers begin sliding slowly along the slender column of the maid’s throat, her other hand long lost amid the fabric; between pale thighs, the seamstress is happily wringing soft mewling cries from kiss swollen lips.

There is a gentle hiss against Maylene’s ear, a soft shhing sound. “You don’t want them to hear you now do you, pet?” Those fingers are pressing deeper, deeper - harder, moving faster but it’s everything, everything rolling together that makes the redhead gasp and writhe. Nina knows - oh how she knows - just how to play the soft flesh of Maylene’s frame; she’s like a master with a violin. 

Even so she finds it amusing the way one of those hands come up to cover the mouth she’d so thoroughly explored just moments before, but that won‘t last long.  Nina’s gripping the wrist of that offending hand and pinning against the wall over Maylene’s head. “Don’t hide those cries from me, darling. They belong to me, just as you do.”

The blonde begins chuckling softly even as her lips trail a path along Maylene’s throat with her tongue.  She breathes against the moist trail just to see the other squirm and shiver. She likes that the most the feel of power she gets from making the other woman cry out and lose control; her body - oh that delicious body -  arching, hips thrusting and grinding against her fingers.

“You know what happens when you try to keep them from me don’t you? I’m certain you recall what happened last time?” She allows her tongue to roll the words; all but purring them against fevered flesh, peering up at Maylene with those bright blue eyes behind silver framed glasses.

The maid gave a low moan, breathing out a shaky, “Y-yes, M-mistress. “ In the silence that following this statement they would hear it - the soft sound of footfalls, calm and measured; passing right out side the library door but as if that wasn‘t enough; voices too.

“Sebastian, did you hear something?” The words came from further up the hall, annoyance apparent in the young earl’s tone. The reminder that they aren’t alone and of the so-called punishment is enough to make Maylene cry out sharply, this could not be happening! Nina was delighting in this recent development. Whispering against the maid’s neck, Nina was turning her into a panting mess; forcing her further and further until she breaks, her world shattering.

There was an answering chuckle from just in front of the closed door. “Young Master, this manor is old. I’m certain it is just the sound of it creaking and settling. I‘ll speak with Maylene and the rest of the staff to be certain there are no further problems."  
  



End file.
